camp_halfblood_the_realms_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Heart
Henry is a daughter/son of Ze us.to character's profile on the forum) (Char's first name)'s Biography, Demigod Creator, post (post number). Personality Brave fierce and stubborn but can sometimes be caring Story Biography of your character goes here. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is impulsiveness/recklessness. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Aerial combat * Swordsmanship Weaknesses * Archery * Swimming * Magical attacks Likes & Dislikes Likes * Training * His siblings * Flying * Order Dislikes * Water * Cows * Hera Trivia * He is the Head counsellor of Cabin 1 * He is Michael's Lieutenant alongside Nic Madison * He left the Camp to Join Di-Wa Kim at the 66th Nome * He is merged with Di * Created by Rampage4664 on 12/12/2018 Abilities General Abilities= * ADHD: Like most demigods, he possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Combat Prowess: He is trained in Multiple forms of warfare. * Dyslexia: His brain is hardwired for Greek. * Fighting skills: He is an exceptional spearman and swordsman. *'Superhuman Strength ': Being a demigod of Zeus, Henry is considerably stronger than the average mortal, and is stronger than most demigods. *'Superhuman Agility ': Being a demigod, Henry is a lot more agile than a regular mortal. *'Superhuman Durability ': Being a demigod, Henry is more durable than a mortal. *'Superhuman Reflexes ': Being a demigod, Henry is faster than a regular human. |-| Demigod Abilities= Being the son of Zeus, he is an extremely powerful demigod, who not only has authority over creatures of the sky but can also influence the forces of weather and can control the air around him. During his time at Camp Halfblood, Henry is considered the Most powerful amongst the other normal demigods *'Aerokinesis': As a son of Zeus, he can control and manipulate the air. **'Air Blasts': He can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents. **'Flying': He can ride air currents, making him fly. He can fly for hours without tiring. **'Air Solidification': Henry has shown to be able to shape the air in different forms and shapes, from ropes to containers. The strength of these air containers are still unknowm **'Seeing Air Magic': He can see/sense magic that affects the air. **'Venti Control': He is able to dominate the will of more chaotic Venti. **'Ropes of Wind': He can generate ropes of wind, "more tightly wound than any tornado". *'Atmokinesis': As a son of Zeus, he can control the weather. **'Storm Generation': He can generate fierce storms. **'Storm Venti Control': Henry can summon storm Spirits for a variety of purposes. *'Electrokinesis': As a son of Zeus, he can control lightning and electricity. **'Electrical Immunity': He is completely immune to electricity. **'Static Electricity': He can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. **'Static Shocks': He can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact **'Lightning Bolts': He can summon extremely powerful lightning bolts from the sky |-| Merged Abilities= *'Hydrokinesis': With the power of the sea within him, Henry can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Henry can control water to a very high degree. His hydrokinesis abilities include: **'General Hydrokinesis': He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. **'Hydrogenesis': Henry can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. **'Vitakinesis (limited)': Since he is merged with a son of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. **'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. **'Underwater breathing': Henry can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. **'Water Immunity': Henry can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Henry can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. **'Water Solidification': Henry can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. *'Watercraft Manipulation': Henry possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) **'Perfect Bearings': Henry has perfect bearings on the ocean, so he can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Communication': Henry has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. **'Aerokinesis (limited)': Henry can summon strong winds, which he could use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons. *'Geokinesis': Henry can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. *'Cryokinesis (limited)': Henry can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane. *'Toxikinesis (limited)': Henry can control and manipulate poisons. *'Heat Resistance': Henry has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a Cyclops, due to his Poseidon's oceanic nature. *'Zoolingualism (limited to Equestrians and Marine Life)': Henry can understand and talk to marine animals, horses and similar creatures. Magical Items *'Twin celestial Bronze blades that can change into a watch and an armband.' Magical Pets/Companions *Crimson His Pegasus Relationships Family Kayla Williams = Henry's sister, Kayla Williams, was born to Zeus. Henry is very close with her |-| Zeus =Henry and his dad have a rocky relationship with each other |-| Amaya Lee Morales = Henry and Amaya have a complicated relationship. Love Interests None Friends Michael = His best friend, Michael and Henry have grown close .Michael having had a huge hand in helping Henry become who he is. |-| James Austin = Henry and James have become close friends after years of training together